<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulfang Switch by SkySophes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956891">Soulfang Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySophes/pseuds/SkySophes'>SkySophes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 1 is finished but how do I go from here, F/M, Gen, WIP, What-If, Will delete this later (but hopefully post a finished version someday), looking for a beta reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySophes/pseuds/SkySophes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrow looked at Viren, and slowly said, "Would you, Viren?"</p><p>The question shocked Viren for a second and was left speechless.<br/>"I..."</p><p>Before Harrow could say what he wanted to say, Viren found his voice again, "Yes, I would."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrow &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulfang Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear Readers,<br/>I am in the need of help.</p><p>I have no idea if what I have planned for this AU makes any sense, so if you think you can help me, please do.<br/>Just add me on discord SkySophes#2290, and I can sent you the notes that I have!</p><p>Anyways here is the first chapter which is kind of... just the build up for what I want to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But it doesn't have to be you."<br/>
It was clear to Harrow that Viren wasn't letting this go anytime soon. He already accepted his death, but apparently, his best friend and advisor Viren, has not.<br/>
Harrow raised an Eyebrow, waiting for Viren to continue.<br/>
"In the black sands of the Midnight Desert dwells a mysterious snake called a soulfang serpent."</p><p>Harrow looked at the basket the dark Mage was holding, where a rattling sound was coming from.<br/>
Viren continued to explain how the soulfang serpents consume spirits, as he placed the basket on the ground and opened it carefully with his staff.</p><p>A two-headed Snake was lifted outside of the basket by Viren, holding it up gently.<br/>
The heads where hissing, as Viren continued to explain, "Two heads, two bites, two souls held at once. And through magic, I can switch your soul with another. The moonshadow elves will find the king's body, but your spirit will survive."</p><p>Viren was looking at him, waiting for an answer.<br/>
Harrow did not want to life at the cost of somebody else. But then again... he was the king, he had a kingdom to protect and two sons to take care of. But was that really an excuse for letting somebody else  die just so that he can live? </p><p>No, it wasn't the answer. He made these mistakes in the past, and he was the one who was going to stick up for it.</p><p>"No, I won't hide in the body of another, while someone else dies paying the price for my decisions."</p><p>That was not the answer Viren wanted to hear, even though he already expected Harrow to be as stubborn as he always is, "Two hundred men and women are ready to fall protecting you tonight, but you won't let one soldier sacrifice their life for you?"</p><p>Harrow, with his back turned to Viren, looked down onto the floor, "It's not the same. I would rather die a king, than live as a coward."</p><p>Viren sighed, "Ah, so that's what this is really about."<br/>
Harrow looked at his friend over his shoulder, "What are you talking about?"<br/>
"Pride!" Viren pointed out. "No, I already told you the problem." Harrow reasoned as he turned back around, facing his friend, "It's dark magic!"</p><p>Their voices got a little louder, as they continued to debate, "Yes, it is! It's clever, it's brilliant, it's practical! It will save your life and many many others!"<br/>
"It's a shortcut!" objected the King, "We may not pay now, but we will pay the blood price eventually. What do you think got us here? Dark Magic!" </p><p>Viren scoffed, "You're acting stubborn and ungrateful."<br/>
"Should I be grateful that you destroyed that dragon's egg?" countered Harrow, "Thank you for starting this unwinnable war?! Thank you for angering the dragons and the elves so much that tonight they are here for my life?" </p><p>"Destroying that egg saved our kingdom. Maybe all of humanity."<br/>
"It was an Egg!"<br/>
"And it would've become the most powerful creature in the world!"</p><p>Harrow turned around and sat on a nearby chest, holding his head in his hand.<br/>
"What is done cannot be undone. I am offering you a path forward. Your discomfort is understandable. You don't feel right trading your life for another's. But know this, every one of these men and woman would gladly trade their life to save yours."</p><p>Viren pointed at the three guards who were standing a little further back. </p><p>Harrow looked at Viren, and slowly said, "Would you, Viren?"</p><p>The question shocked Viren for a second, and was left speechles.<br/>
"I..."</p><p>Before Harrow could say what he wanted to say, Viren found his voice again, "Yes, I would."</p><p>The guards looked shocked, as did their King. No one expected Viren to actually say yes.<br/>
Harrow looked at his friend, and he could see the pleading look in his eyes.<br/>
It made him think about a time when they were younger, no politics or big wars in their lives.</p><p>---</p><p>"You sure are slow." Harrow looked at his friend, who struggled to climb up the hill. "Do you want me to help you?" "No, I can do this myself."<br/>
Harrow laughed as Viren almost let his primal stone fall. "I told you not to take that thing on this trip. Why would we need magic out here?"</p><p>Viren looked up at him, "Why wouldn't we? Also I just got this, I need to try out some of the runes that I read about."<br/>
Harrow laid back on the soft grass, "And you couldn't have done that another time?"<br/>
"No," answered his friend, who was now finally on the top, huffing beside him, "up here is the connection to the sky primal much better."</p><p>Harrow sat up, as Viren placed his satchel onto the ground and pulled out his book.<br/>
It was one of the few days that Harrow had free time, no royal lessons with how to properly sit down or which fork to use for what kind of food. </p><p>Days like these were his favorite, just him and Viren having fun outside of the castle walls.<br/>
He was just a little bit annoyed that his friend seemed to want to spent more time with this stone than with him. </p><p>Harrow leaned over and looked inside Viren's bag, and gagged when he saw all of the ingredients.<br/>
Viren smirked when he saw the look on Harrows face, "What, too "disgusting" for your royal highness?"</p><p>Harrow scoffed and shook his head, "No, not at all."</p><p>They spent a few hours on top of that hill. Viren tried out some of the spells he read about, and Harrow ate a few too many yelly tarts. </p><p>The sun was already going down when they walked back to the castle.<br/>
"You know... I'm always a bit worried that once I'm King, I'll make the wrong decisions."<br/>
"You won't," Viren put a reassuring hand on Harrows shoulder, "simply because I'll be there and stop you from making wrong decisions."<br/>
Harrow chuckled, "Yeah, you sure will. But I don't always want to rely on your magic, you know that I-"<br/>
"That you don't like it, yes, I know. But when it comes down to it, when it's the last resort, just promise me you'll trust me, okay?"</p><p>Harrow nodded, "I will, I trust you with my life. Now let's hurry, the backery is going to close soon and I still want some yelly tarts."</p><p>---</p><p>"You... I can't let you do that." Harrow retorted, "I won't let you die just so I can continue to live."<br/>
Viren walked up to Harrow, "Then do it for Callum and Ezran, the boys have suffered enough for their mother. Who knows how they would react to your passing? They need a father, Harrow. You are all they have left."</p><p>Harrow sighed. His sons have already lost their mother... and the kingdom needed a King... once he was gone Ezran would have to take over the throne, which would make him the next target... he couldn't let that happen, could he?</p><p>Harrow looked at the two-headed serpant in the basket, and closed his eyes.<br/>
As Harrow noticed that Viren wasn't letting this go, he nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo again, if you feel like I can annoy you with questions and notes about this, go on and add me (SkySophes#2290)!</p><p>Also this is currently the not edited version, aka I did not throw the chapter in Grammarly yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>